The Lost Sister
by coldbutgettingwarmer
Summary: Jason has a twin who is believed to be dead and once she turns up will they finally be a real family the twins and Thalia. Also wil she find romance of just be overlooked? will the girl think of her as a threat ? Can she control her powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own PJO or HoO short back and fourth for POV for same settings won'y happen much**

**Clio blonde and black hair underneath , pale, electric blue eyes medium height and sister of Thalia and Jason**

**Clio POV**

It's the day of my mom's funeral and my 16th birthday, then off to the foster system unless some unknown family shows up to adopt me. All actors, dancer and people I don't know at all telling me they are sorry because it was my mom's first big break and she dies because of cirrhosis. I loved my mom but she was crazy and don't get me wrong I do miss her but I did really need information on my twin brother and older sister. My mom never brought them up and when I asked all holy hell broke loose. Don't even get me started on my dad she did say that my sister has the same father as my twin and me but when he come back to my mom to have my twin and I she said that he was different. All I know is that my brother was taken at two and then my sister ran away the same day or sometime around then.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"I'm not going neither is Thalia two can go, it's not like it is going to make a difference I haven't seen that women in about 14 years and if you think I have a living relative tell them I say hi." I stormed out clouds, water and the ground shaking not very good three kids of the big three to get in a fight. Percy and Nico are trying to get me to go to m mom's funeral they are going to pay respect and see if my sister is still there I doubt that Thalia said she was taken or she died at the age of one. I doubt she is still alive and I don't want pity from people I don't even know. Why would I want that she let me try to eat a stapler for gods sake she didn't even notice Juno take me. I very much doubt Clio is still alive even if she is I can only imagine the condition she is in living with that woman.

* * *

**Clio POV**

A boy with dark hair and dark almost soul consuming eyes, pale and he had defined muscles truthfully he was really hot tapped me on the shoulder. "Thalia you dyed your hair blonde? I thought you said you weren't coming?" asked another boy sea green eyes like literally, tan , jet black hair, muscles, a little taller than the other boy and a face that seemed oblivious to the world. "No I'm Clio Grace and you are?" "I am Nico Di'Angleo and this is Percy Jackson. Do you have any where to go because we might know who your brother and sister are?" Nico said. "Okay you can have some fun with that, If they aren't here then why would I want to go somewhere where they are." I said. "They go to camp with us would you like to come?" asked Percy. "Alright but how do I know you are aren't going to do something to me." I joked."We have import stuff to tell you but its best if Jason tells you." Percy said. We walked outside Nico grabbed my wrist and Percy's too than walked in a shadow. We showed up at some camp it looked Greek and some girl with spiky black hair with electric blue eyes had a smirk on her face until she saw me. "Clio? Oh my gods your alive." The girl said hugging me. "Yeah why wouldn't I be? Who are you?" I asked like how was I supposed to respond.

"It's your birthday I didn't get you anything." the girl freaked out. "I'm Thalia your older sister lets go get your brother he is staying the Zeus cabin that's where you will being staying but you haven't been claimed here because your Roman not Greek." Thalia rambled.

"Thalia she doesn't know about everything we didn't you would be here so we were going to have Jason tell her instead." Nico explained.

Thalia just nodded and pulled me across the camp to the cabins lined up in rows of a u shape I was told that the cabins were for gods the first set major gods and then second set minor gods but I still have know idea why. "Jason I found someone for you." Thalia shouted. "I'm still with Piper you know that right." a male voice shouted back. "NO not a girl... well yes a girl but a twin." Thalia said dragging me deeper into the cabin. "Yeah right Thalia last I heard mom who is dead now did an interview saying she was dead." Jason groaned laying down next to a native American girl on the floor.

"IF you are talking about me I'm pretty much alive." I stated boldly not know how the two on the floor would react. "C-Clio." the boy stuttered. "Jason?" I asked. He just looked shell shocked at the same time we yelled "Twin embracing each other.

"Jason I'll see you later Happy Birthday. I love you." the native American girl said pecking Jason's lips. "Bye Pipes love you too." Jason said as the girl walked out.

"If your our sister then why do you look like the same age as us?" I asked Thalia. "I'm a hunter of Artemis but when I was fourteen I guess you were about 6 but the camp was attacked and I tried to help save it but I was close to death so my father Zeus too pity on my and turned me into a tree. THen there was this whole big quest and Percy got the golden fleece and I was turned back to well you know me and then a day before my sisteenth birthday I joined the hunters of Artemis." Thalia explained.

"Now on to the whole demigod thing." I stated. "Well I'm son of Jupiter the Roman aspect of Zeus who is Thalia's dad. I usually go to Camp Jupiter but by the Seven prophecy was completed the camp was destroyed and so most of the demigods who went there are staying here. Anyway back on track your a child of Jupiter." Jason explained.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are we here and not at Camp Jupiter?" I asked Jason. "Camp Jupiter had been almost destroyed but it is in the process of being fixed and I'm here because my girlfriend Piper is here but I go back and forth." Jason explained, "Why don't I take you around to meet some of my friends? Show you around?" he asked. "Yeah but where is Thalia?" I asked. "She had to leave because she is the hunter's oh Artemis. OH I forgot to say happy birthday." Jason smiled a grin that I instantly matched "Happy Birthday Jason." I said.

As we walked around the camp I was properly introduced Piper who is a daughter of Aphrodite and I also met Annabeth, Rachel, Leo Hazel, Frank, Will and Jake. Currently I was with Jake in the forges. I was talking to him really about anything we used to go to the same school before he came to Camp Half-Blood.

"Jake what are you even doing right now?" I asked him and he hammered down on the metal sparks flying he looked at me with fire dancing in his eyes. "I'm fixing my sword I was fighting Leo and he melted part of it but I got him back. Clio you know I'm thinking about going back to our old school or school upstate." Jake said. "I know Jason is staying upstate to go to school with Piper because her dad has a house there. What about you are you going to stay here all year round or something like that?" Jake asked me. "I don't know yet it depends what Jason is doing I guess I have nowhere else to stay." I sighed.

"If it make you feel any better you can always stay with me my mom loved when you were over when we were little." Jake smirked. "What are you smirking at Jake?" I asked him stopping him for fixing his sword. "The time we had a mud fight our moms were pissed." He laughed. "I was wearing all baby pink." I laughed. "Come on Clio I will wake you to the pavilion but I have to get changed before dinner." Jake said taking my arm and his sword. "Clio since you are here will you let me teach sword fighting tomorrow?" Jake asked as we reached the pavilion. "Yeah I don't see why not." I beamed. "Ok I will take to you after dinner and see you at the camp fire." Jake smiled before jogging back to Cabin 9.

"I have to know who is the older twin." Piper said as she walked hand in hand with Jason. "He is I believe." I said. "Well Jason I think a certain son of Hephaestus likes your little sister." Piper said. "I swear to the gods if it is Leo I'm going to kill him." Jason said. "I talked to Leo for about five minutes, then you continued to show me around the camp then I spent the rest of the time with Jake." I said. "Jake Mason son of Hephaestus." Piper said in a sing song voice. "Piper what are you talking about Jake and I knew each other before he came here and during the school year we shared a lot of classes." I said. "Yeah okay that defiantly doesn't mean he doesn't like you." Piper said.

During Dinner Jason told me everything I would need to know about camp or at least everything he knows then we had the camp fire.

"Clio mind if I sit here?" Jake asked. "Yeah I was supposed to sit with Jason and Thalia but Jason had to go talk to MR. D or someone and Thalia is not here yet." I said. "Are you ready for me to teach you sword fighting tomorrow?" Jake asked. "Yes and No Jason wants to teach me too so I said I would do half and half. " I said with a sheepish smile.

Chiron came out. "I would like to Welcome Clio Grace daughter of Jupiter. Normally Roman demigods would not be here but since camp Jupiter is under construction they can only have so many campers. Welcome Clio." Chiron exclaimed. As the night progressed song were sung and the chill of the summer night air set in.

"Clio are you cold?" Jake asked. "A little but it is fine." As I said that Jake threw his arm over me.


End file.
